


Character Traits

by Cadet Ren (TitanFodder)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/Cadet%20Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of traits that can be used when developing an original character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Traits

absent-minded  
adventurous  
ambitious  
awkward  
boastful  
bold  
bossy  
brave  
busy  
calm  
carefree  
careless  
caring  
cautious  
changeable  
charming  
cheerful  
clever  
conceited  
confused  
considerate  
contented  
cooperative  
courageous  
cowardly  
creative  
cruel  
curious  
dainty  
daring  
demanding  
dependable  
determined  
disagreeable  
dreamy  
dull  
energetic  
fearful  
fierce  
fighter  
forgetful  
forgiving  
friendly  
fun-loving  
funny  
fussy  
generous  
gentle  
gloomy  
greedy  
gullible  
handsome  
happy  
hard-working  
helpful  
honest  
humble  
humorous  
imaginative  
independent  
intelligent  
inventive  
jolly  
joyful  
kind  
lazy  
leader  
loud  
lovable  
loving  
loyal  
mannerly  
mean  
messy  
mischievous  
nagging  
neat  
obedient  
organized  
outspoken  
patient  
patriotic  
playful  
pleasant  
polite  
proud  
quarrelsome  
quick-tempered  
quiet  
reasonable  
reckless  
relaxed  
resourceful  
respectful  
responsible  
restless  
rude  
sad  
self-centered  
self-confident  
selfish  
sensitive  
sentimental  
serious  
sharp-witted  
shiftless  
shrewd  
shy  
sneaky  
soft-hearted  
spunky  
stern  
stingy  
stubborn  
studious  
successful  
superstitious  
suspicious  
talkative  
thoughtful  
timid  
tough  
trusting  
understanding  
unfriendly  
unkind  
unselfish  
wild  
wise  
witty  
zany


End file.
